1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for absorbing dynamic loads, and more particularly to elastic suspensions of wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The presently widely expanding use of wheeled vehicles, as well as their increasing number and variety of functional designations, necessitate higher speeds thereof in laden and unladen state, and greater net loads carried thereby, preferably accompanied by fuel economy.
There is known an elastic suspension of a wheeled vehicle having a frame with at least one axle (cf. e.g., "The KamAZ Truck" by I. M. Jurkovsky and V. A. Tolpygin, Moscow, the DOSAAF Publishwers, 1975, p. 227) comprising a lamination of springs interposed between the frame and axle of the vehicle and mechanically connected thereto.
However, the use in this suspension of a plurality of laminated springs results in linear resilient characteristics of the suspension, which affects the riding performance of the vehicle under certain road surface conditions.
In addition, the spring lamination includes a number spring sufficient to withstand the entire vertical load exerted on the wheels, which results in much metal being consumed for fabricating the suspension.
Another disadvantage of the above prior art suspension resides in that fabrication and assembly of spring the lamination containing a plurality of springs is labour consuming.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elastic suspension of a wheeled vehicle capable of improving the riding performance of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the amount of metal consumed for fabricating the elastic suspension of a wheeled vehicle.
One more object of the invention is to make fabrication and assembly of the elastic suspension of a wheeled vehicle less labour consuming.